The Dragon Slayer From the Future
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the year X5000, a Dragon Slayer known as Walter Godragon was born. After 17 years of his life, he is known as the Dragon King. But that's because he's slain multiple Dragons from other worlds to protect his family and friends. Because of that, his magic is Copying Magic along with Dragon Slayer Magic. What'll happen when he appears in the year X784?
1. The Dragon King From the Future

In the future, in the year X5000, Dragon Slayers were more valuable than in the X300s. Dragons still exist in different worlds. A Dragon Slayer known as Walter Godragon was born on X5000. From a rich family known as the Godragon Family. They rule the planet known as Dragontopia. Where Dragons exist everywhere. After he turned 15, Walter was known as the Dragon King after killing a group of Dragons together. And because of that, he became the ruler of the Dragons that were on the planet Dragontopia and stopped the war between Dragons and Humans yet again. With his parents ruling the planet, and Walter ruling the Dragons, Dragontopia was the most dominant planet in history. Far stronger than Earthland and every other planet combined.

2 years later, Walter was 17 years old and was training with the Dragons to get stronger than he is now. He was trained to copy magic from others. Along with being the Fire Dragon King Slayer. So he's capable of wielding every Dragon Slayer Art ever created. Including using a spell from Acnologia known as Eternal Flare. He learned that after he was capable of Shape-Shifting into a Dragon.

After a couple months after Walter's 17th birthday, he disappeared after defeating the Dark Guild, Fake Hunt. They tried to kill the Dragons of Dragontopia. But failed because of the strength of all of the Dragons combined into one massive attack. And it blew Walter away. He appeared in Magnolia on July 4, X784. While he walked around Magnolia, he asked himself, "Where in the world am I?"

Walter looked at the buildings and then a girl appeared next to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

Walter heard that and answered, "Yes. Wait, no. Where am I?"

The girl heard that and answered, "Magnolia."

Walter heard that and then said, "Earthland, huh?"

The girl asked, "Is something the matter?"

Walter asked, "What year is this?"

The girl answered, "July 4, X784."

Walter heard that and then said to himself, "You gotta be kidding me. I was sent back in time."

The girl said, "You have amnesia or something."

Walter answered, "Nah, I'm sorry. But if this is Magnolia, that means that Fairy Tail is here, correct?"

The girl heard that and said, "Natsu, take this man to Fairy Tail with you."

Natsu Dragneel heard that and said, "Eleanor, I'm not your errand boy."

Eleanor smiled and said, "He wants to join the guild."

Natsu heard that and then Walter looked at him and then said, "Walter Godragon."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel."

Walter smiled and then Natsu asked, "What type of Mage are you?"

Walter answered, "Dragon Slayer Magic. Along with Copying Magic. Also, Shape-Shifting."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Are you strong?"

Walter answered, "Unknown. Plus, it doesn't matter if I'm strong or not."

Natsu smiled and said, "Let's go then."

Walter said, "Thank you."

Eleanor said, "Enjoy yourself, kiddo."

Walter said, "Thanks."

They continued to run after that and Walter chased after them and then they appeared in front of Fairy Tail and then Natsu said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy Heartfilia smiled with joy and Walter stared at it and then Natsu opened the doors and said, "I'm back."

Mirajane Strauss said, "Welcome back. Who are they?"

Natsu smiled and answered, "Two people wanting to become members of Fairy Tail."

Walter said, "Sup."

Lucy said, "That's not what you would normally say once you meet people."

Walter said, "Really?"

Lucy answered, "No."

Walter smiled and then said, "Well, that's how I talk."

Lucy asked, "Why?"

Walter smiled and answered, "Not telling you."

Natsu walked forward and then Gray Fullbuster bumped into Walter and Gray turned around and looked at him and said, "Watch where you are going newbie."

Walter didn't budge and then said to himself, "As expected. Fairy Tail never changes."

Walter turned toward him and said, "I'm not in the way. You backed up into me."

Gray heard that and saw his eyes and then saw flames in them and screeched saying, "OK. Your eyes are on fire."

Walter heard that and then said, "I see. No wonder why my body feels hot."

He put his hand by his eyes and then said, "Water Dragon's Small Nebula."

Water flew into his eyes and then Gray saw that and then Lucy looked at him and Natsu said, "Nice."

He stopped the spell and then asked, "How are my eyes now?"

Gray answered, "They are normal again. Doesn't that hurt your eyes?"

Walter asked, "Was it supposed to hurt?"

Lucy answered, "Yes. All normal people would squeal after doing that."

Walter sighed and then said, "Shit."

Mirajane asked, "Who might you two be?"

Walter said, "Walter Godragon."

Mirajane heard that and then said, "Godragon, huh? Never heard of them."

Walter said, "Well, you aren't supposed to."

Gray heard that and then Lucy said, "Lucy Heartfilia."

Mirajane asked, "Where do you want your guildmark?"

Walter answered, "My left pectoral."

Mirajane asked, "Is it because I'm a girl?"

Walter answered, "Nope. I only care about Dragons."

Natsu heard that and then said, "You care about Dragons."

Walter said to himself, "Shouldn't have said that."

Mirajane looked at him and then Walter answered, "Yes. I did my history. Dragon's are awesome."

Natsu said, "Agreed. We're going to get along just fine."

Mirajane said to herself, "Dragon's, huh?"

Natsu looked at Walter and then the guildmaster appeared and said, "Hello newbies. I'm the guildmaster of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. These are my children. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Walter said, "Thank you for having us."

Lucy said, "What he said."

Makarov whispered into his ear, "Do you read Weekly Sorcerer?"

Walter smiled and answered, "Yeah. Every week it comes out. Do you mind if I talk with you in private?"

Makarov heard that and answered, "Yeah. Follow me to my office."

Walter said, "Thank you."

They walked away to his office and then Mirajane saw that and Natsu asked, "What was that about?"

Mirajane answered, "Nothing good, I bet."

As soon as they got into his office, they closed the door and locked it and Makarov asked, "What is it?"

Walter answered, "I'm Walter Godragon. I'm from the very, very, very far future."

Makarov heard that and said, "I figured that. Your clothes are completely different from ours. What year you come from?"

Walter answered, "X5017."

Makarov heard that and said, "Damn. That really is far away from us. How is Fairy Tail in your era?"

Walter heard that and answered, "Badass as always. The strongest guild and most expanding throughout the universe. I'm a resident from Dragontopia."

Makarov said, "Dragontopia? Where's that?"

Walter answered, "It's a planet outside of Earthland's solar system. Dragons live there. Along with Dragon Slayers. I'm known as the strongest Dragon Slayer of my time. Where I defeated hundreds of Dragons all by myself. Making me the Dragon King."

Makarov asked, "How strong are you, Walter?"

Walter answered, "Strong enough to destroy an entire planet with one attack."

Makarov heard that and then said, "Damn."

Walter snapped his fingers and a version of his era's Weekly Sorcerer's appeared in his hands and then placed it on the desk and said, "Don't lose it now."

Makarov looked at him and then Makarov looked at the magazine and his eyes turned into hearts and then Walter said, "It's the best shit in the universe."

Makarov asked, "What do you plan on doing after this?"

Walter answered, "Traveling the galaxy, Master. Do some missions and then Shape-Shift into a Space Dragon."

Makarov asked, "What type of Shape-Shifter are you? Is it Take-Over Magic?"

Walter answered, "No, it's actual Shape-Shifting. You know a Dragon known as Acnologia?"

Makarov answered, "Yes, the most dangerous Dragon in history."

Walter said, "Like him. He can Shape-Shift as well."

Makarov heard that and then said, "So, he's a Human."

Walter answered, "Yes. Thank you for hearing me out. I do a couple jobs and then check out my home."

Makarov heard that and then said, "Alright."

Walter walked out of the office and then hopped over the railing and landed behind Gray and then said, "I never did get the guildmark now, did I?"

Mirajane heard that and then his shirt disappeared and then Natsu saw that and then said, "Two Gray's."

Gray said, "There is only one Gray."

Walter smiled and said, "I'm not Gray."

Mirajane stamped it on his left pectoral and then said, "There we go. You are now an official member of Fairy Tail. Now, what did you speak with Master about?"

Walter answered, "X5017."

Everyone heard that and then Walter walked away.


	2. Walter's Captured By The Organization

Walter appeared by the job board and then looked at it and then Mirajane said, "Having a hard time thinking about what you want to do first?"

Walter answered, "Nope, just looking around."

He picked up one saying "Free My Brother" and then said, "I'll take this one."

Mirajane heard that and then said, "Master wanted to do that one."

Makarov heard that and asked, "Which one?"

Mirajane answered, "Free my brother."

Makarov looked at Walter and then Walter said, "I'll be going now. Too bad, old man. I'm doing it before you."

Makarov said, "Damn you, Walter."

Walter said, "Just keep looking at those images of the future. You won't regret it."

Makarov said, "Agreed. I'll do just that."

Walter walked away and then Natsu appeared behind him and asked, "Would you like any help?"

Walter answered, "Nope. I'm good."

Natsu's jaw dropped and then appeared in front of him and said, "Take me with you."

Walter looked at Natsu and then punched his ribs and Natsu felt that and then he collapsed and Walter said, "You aren't joining me. Peace out and rest in peace."

Walter appeared Magnolia Station after that and then waited for the train. While he was waiting, a man asked, "Do you know when the train is coming?"

Walter answered, "Nope. Why do you ask?"

He answered, "I'm supposed to meet a man here."

Walter heard that and then asked, "What would his name be?"

The man answered, "Walter Godragon."

Walter asked, "Why are you looking for him?"

He answered, "The Organization wants him."

Walter said, "I see. Should be here anytime now."

The man said, "I see. So you don't know when it'll arrive."

Walter answered, "Nope."

He sighed and then said, "This is bad. I don't even know who the hell I'm looking for."

Walter said, "That's not good."

He said, "But you know, you truly are easy to talk to, aren't you?"

Walter answered, "Depends on the person."

He heard that and looked at him and then Mirajane appeared saying, "You dropped this, Walter."

Walter heard that and walked over to her and said, "Thanks."

The man heard that and then said, "Walter? As in Walter Godragon."

Walter answered, "Nope."

Mirajane answered, "Yes, that's him."

Walter whispered, "I'm not trying to die just yet here, Mirajane."

The man said, "You deceived me."

Walter said, "No, just having a nice conversation. That's all. By the way, what the hell is 'The Organization' that you mentioned earlier?"

He heard that and Mirajane looked at Walter and then the man answered, "I can't say. But Holy Temple."

Mirajane heard that and then Walter and the man disappeared and Mirajane said, "Impossible. He just disappeared."

She appeared in Fairy Tail again and then Lucy said, "That was fast."

Mirajane said, "And I'm back in the guild."

Makarov heard that and then Natsu woke up and then Mirajane said, "And he disappeared out of nowhere. Master, what is The Organization?"

Makarov heard that and then answered, "They are a group of very dangerous individuals. They are hiding in an unknown place. No one that met them ever sees another day again. Why do you ask?"

Mirajane answered, "A man mentioned that to Walter and they disappeared."

Makarov heard that and then said, "Walter disappeared, huh? I wonder why they would want him."

Natsu said, "See? He should have taken me with him."

Makarov said, "Leave him be. Walter is a strong man. I felt his Magical Power. It was strong. Something greater than Gildarts."

Natsu heard that and said, "He's that strong."

Makarov said, "Yes."

Mirajane said, "Holy Temple is what the man said before they disappeared and I appeared here."

Makarov said, "It's an illusion that takes them to a place of holy spirits. Like where the Gods would feast or somewhere to those lines. I never been there myself. But if someone has that spell, The Organization is a major threat to humanity."

Everyone heard that and then Makarov said, "We're going to need to move out then. Let's go everyone. Gear up. We're going to find Walter now."

Everyone started cheering and then in the Holy Temple illusion, Walter appeared inside of a cell and the man was outside of it and said, "Hello Walter Godragon. I'm William Draven. I'm a member of The Organization. My boss is waiting for you."

Walter grinned and then they appeared inside of The Organization's HQ in an unknown location and William said, "Sir, I brought him."

The boss of The Organization heard that and then said, "Good work, William."

The boss turned the chair around and Walter looked at her and then she said, "Hello Walter Godragon. We've been expecting you. No, we've been waiting for you."

Walter asked, "Why have you been waiting for me?"

She answered, "You are the strongest man from the future. We know that you are from the future. Very far future to be in fact."

Walter asked, "Who are you?"

She answered, "I'm Raven. The boss of The Organization. We would like you to work for us instead of Fairy Tail."

Walter asked, "What if I say no? What would you do then, eh?"

Raven answered, "I'd lock you up till you say yes. I might even torture you for fun."

Walter said, "Well then, I guess that I'll take the torture."

Raven heard that and then said, "Alrighty then, if that's the way you want to play it, send him to his cell."

William said, "Yessir."

Raven looked at Walter and then Walter looked forward at all times and then William took him to his cell. Everyone that was captured by them looked at Walter and said, "Poor soul. He was captured by The Organization like us. You should have just went with their deal kid."

Walter said, "I honestly don't care about the deal."

William kicked Walter into the cell and locked it up immediately and Walter sat back and said, "Also, you'll never get me to change my mind."


	3. 5 Days Later: Walter vs Robert

5 days after Walter's disappearance, Makarov said, "Walter has been gone for 5 days now. What job was the one that I was planning on taking again?"

Mirajane answered, "Save My Brother."

Makarov said, "Save My Brother, huh? We need to split up to find him."

Natsu asked, "Where do we even start?"

Makarov answered, "We're searching all over Fiore. If they aren't in Fiore, we'll have to go to another country to find him. And we'll keep going till we find Walter. We're not going to allow him to be gone."

Lucy said, "Does anyone know that he's from the future?"

Makarov answered, "Yes. Just me and Mirajane it seems. But now you all know that he's from the future."

Mirajane said, "Well, he did say that you two talked about X5017."

Makarov said, "Yes, that is the year he comes from. He's from a planet known as Dragontopia. He's from a family that rules the planet. Walter rules the Dragons while his parents rule the planet. Walter brought peace between Humans and Dragons by becoming the Dragon King of his era."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Is he really that good?"

Makarov answered, "Yes. And these women are amazing. Why can't you be more like them, Mirajane."

Mirajane asked, "Be more like whom?"

Makarov took out the Weekly Sorcerer from the future and then said, "Weekly Sorcerer from the future. These women are amazing."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Any women that look like Lucy in there?"

Makarov answered, "Actually, yes. There is. A girl with pink hair."

Lucy heard that and then looked at it and then said, "Woah, she does look like me."

Makarov said, "The future's amazing. We must protect him. Now, let's make the teams to go search for him."

Everyone heard that and then Makarov said, "Natsu, Gray, and Lucy will be one team."

Natsu said, "I have to work with him."

Gray asked, "Why?"

Makarov answered, "I said so. Understood."

They hugged each other and said, "Aye sir."

Makarov said, "Mirajane will team up with Elfman."

Mirajane said, "Just like old times."

Elfman Strauss said, "Yep."

Makarov said, "Cana, Macao, and Wakaba will be a team."

Cana Alberona said, "Understood."

Macao Conbolt said, "I'm down for the future."

Wakaba Mine said, "Alright."

Makarov said, "Shadow Gear will be a team."

The leader of Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden said, "OK."

Jet said, "Let's do this."

Droy said, "Let's do this for the future."

Makarov said, "Alzack and Bisca will be a team."

Alzack Connell said, "Understood."

Bisca Mulan said, "Will do."

Makarov said, "Max, Nab, and Warren will be a team."

Max Alors said, "I'm down for the future."

Nab Lasaro said, "Bring on the future of Fairy Tail."

Warren Rocko said, "It seems that my Telepathy skills cannot reach him."

Makarov said, "That's not good. But that's also ok. Loke, Reedus, Vijeeter are the last team. I'll be joining Natsu's team. So get to work."

Loke said, "Right off the bat, huh?"

Reedus Jonah said, "Well, we're in a hurry after all."

Vijeeter Ecor said, "Well, he is family after all."

Everyone was about to leave when Erza Scarlet appeared and then everyone screeched and then stopped moving and Erza asked, "What's going on here?"

Makarov answered, "We're looking for a person that got kidnapped from the future."

Erza said, "Really?"

Mirajane answered, "Yep. He's a new member of Fairy Tail. Walter Godragon."

Erza heard that and said, "Godragon? I think that I heard that name before in a history book that Rob talked about."

Makarov heard that and said, "Yeah, they are one of the first Dragon Slayers in history. Walter is their descendent from the year X5017."

Erza said, "Woah. That's actually cool. So where is he?"

Mirajane answered, "We just told you that he got kidnapped."

Makarov said, "We're all looking for him now. It's been 5 days already. You'll be joining us. Come."

Erza said, "Understood."

Gray said, "She's joining us."

Natsu said, "Watch your mouth, Gray. She's scary remember."

Gray screeched and then said, "Aye sir."

They all took off and then Makarov said, "We must find Walter before they brainwash him. He might be a lot of trouble if they brainwash him."

Erza asked, "Why do you say that?"

Makarov answered, "He's the Dragon King of his time. He was sent back to our timeline when a Dark Guild tried killing them and the Dragons unleashed an immeasurable attack that might have destroyed the entire planet. The attack sent him back here. That's my guess. Let's go."

Everyone ran to a city. While that was happening, in an unknown location, a member of the Organization appeared in front of Walter's cell and said, "Walter Godragon, it's time for your match."

Everyone heard that and then Walter opened his eyes and then the man opened the cell door and then Walter appeared behind him and then started walking away and the man saw that and then yelled, "Put these cuffs on dammit."

Walter said, "Nah. I'm good."

He heard that and then Walter appeared in the arena and then Raven said, "Oh, you took out the guard."

Walter said, "Nah, he's just too slow."

Raven laughed and said, "I see. Well, Robert is your opponent. It's either you live, or he lives. The choice of who dies is up to you."

Walter sighed and then said, "So, in the end, one of us has to die."

Robert answered, "Yep. That's how it's been ever since The Organization was created. The prisoners fight each other to kill each other. Whatever happens, one of us must survive this hell hole."

Walter laughed and said, "Survive a hellhole where there is no escape, huh? I love those odds."

Robert said, "You truly are an interesting one. Your name."

Walter said, "Walter Godragon."

Robert said, "The Dragon King, huh? I guess that you are my enemy after all."

Raven heard that and then looked at Robert and Robert entered his stance and said, "You will die for killing my brother, Walter Godragon."

Walter said, "Nice to meet you as well, Robert Gomeng."

Robert started moving his arms around and then Raven looked at Walter and then said, "Begin."

Robert took off and Walter stood still saying, "I can see you."

Robert heard that and then Raven laughed and then Robert said, "Show me your true power. The power that you used to kill William Gomeng."

Walter heard that and then said, "With pleasure. Shape-Shift: Dragon King."

Everyone heard that and then Walter transformed into a Dragon above all Dragons and then Robert looked up and then said, "My God. It's a Dragon. You are a Dragon."

Walter said, "Nope. This is my Dragon Form."

Walter stomped on the ground where Robert was, but when he lifted his claw up. No one was there and then Walter said, "I see."

Robert climbed up his body and Walter went to smack his arm, but Robert jumped off and then Walter brought his arm back and hit Robert hard and Robert flew right into the barrier and then flew back toward Walter and then he blew a deadly roar toward him and then Robert screamed and then an explosion occurred within the barrier and then Raven saw that and then nodded and the air blew the smoke away and Robert's bones were all that was left and Walter asked, "Was that good enough?"

Raven answered, "Yes. You actually killed him. I didn't expect that."

Walter said, "I may be 17, but I know how to handle myself."


	4. Walter Frees All of the Prisoners

The guards appeared and then Walter turned back into his regular self. The guards walked toward him and the barrier closed and then Raven said, "I'd love for you to join us, Walter. You'll definitely join us after all. You'll never be found by your guild members. They might have already started searching for you, but you aren't on Earthland anymore."

Walter heard that and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

William said, "She's not lying, Walter. We are in a faraway place. Even if you tried to escape, you'd end up dying because you can't breath the air on this planet. I think that it's poisonous or something like that."

Raven said, "Walter, I know you quite well. You actually want to escape. I know that. But where would you go if you did escape?"

Walter answered, "I'll find a way to get back. I always do."

Everyone heard that and looked at him and then a guard went to put the cuffs on him, but Walter kicked the guard back and then said, "Like I said, I always find my way through tough situations."

Raven heard that and then said, "I see. I don't doubt your words anymore. We are an organization that brings the people from the future here and make them kill each other. But some of them join us. And some just stand there and tell us to go straight to hell. And we enjoy it completely."

William asked, "Shall I awake the Executioner?"

Raven answered, "Nope. We're not going to kill Walter. We need him alive after all."

Walter looked at them and the guard roared loudly and charged toward Walter and Walter stomped his head into the ground and said, "Do not underestimate me."

William looked at him and then Raven looked at Walter and asked, "What are you planning?"

Walter's body turned into a wooden log and Raven yelled, "His clone was fighting. Walter already started his escape."

Walter appeared in the cell area and then everyone looked at him and asked, "What are you doing? Just escape yourself."

Walter laughed and said, "Nah. You people are from the same era as me. You must go free."

Everyone heard that and said, "We can't go back to our era, kid. We're stuck here."

Walter asked, "Who cares about that? It's better than dying here, right?"

Everyone heard that and then all of the cell doors shattered and then Walter said, "Portal to Magnolia."

The guards started to appear and then yelled, "Ma'am, the prisoners are escaping."

Raven yelled, "Walter Godragon. I underestimated him. Kill everyone."

Everyone started running through the portal that Walter created and said, "Thanks. I owe ya one. Let's let bygones be bygones. We need a fresh start anyway. Thank you."

Walter said, "Walter Godragon is the name. Good luck."

While Fairy Tail members were running to the train station, a portal appeared in front of them and then people started appearing and said, "We're free. Thank you Walter. But the sad thing is, we can't go back to the future. We're stuck here in the past."

Makarov heard that and then asked, "Where's Walter?"

Everyone heard that and looked at the portal and then Walter roared loudly and the guards blew up and Walter laughed and said, "Keep moving everyone. I'll guard you."

Makarov heard that and said, "Keep moving. Let the others through everyone. We're friends of Walters. We're from Fairy Tail."

Everyone heard that and then started hugging them and then said, "Walter Godragon found good friends. And it's good to know that Fairy Tail still exists in this era."

Everyone heard that and Erza asked, "What do you mean that you are glad that Fairy Tail still exists in this era?"

One of the prisoners answered, "Fairy Tail disbanded itself after the 383rd guildmaster went rogue. Fairy Tail turned into a Dark Guild known as Fairy's Death. And Fairy Tail was no more. I was a member of the guild. But thanks to Walter, we're all going to start fresh. And try to become better mages than we once were."

Walter looked at the last person and said, "Princess of Fiore."

She heard that and then screeched and ran forward and Raven appeared and yelled, "Fredrick. Use Shadow Bind."

Fredrick Bryant said, "Shadow Bind."

Walter dove through the portal and then it disappeared and Walter flew through it and landed in front of Makarov and said, "Hey Makarov. I'm back."

Makarov lifted Walter up and hugged him and said, "Thank goodness. You are ok. Where are they located?"

Walter answered, "A different planet."

Makarov heard that and then Walter said, "Everyone, the Princess of Fiore is with us."

Everyone heard that and then the Princess heard that and screeched and Walter lifted her up over his shoulders and said, "She's the future Princess, not current generation man. Just saying."

Makarov said, "Wait, she's a model in your magazine."

Everyone nodded and said, "Meet Jade Dragneel."

Natsu heard that and said, "Jade Dragneel."

Makarov asked, "When did that happen, Natsu? You are too dumb to fall in love with people."

Jade heard that and then said, "Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu said, "That would be me."

Jade said, "I'm your descendent."

Everyone in Fairy Tail heard that and then they yelled altogether, "What the hell is going on here?"


	5. 200th General, Larcus Firebird

Jade smiled and Walter put her down and said, "Sorry about that."

Jade said, "You always go overboard Walter. Always."

Walter laughed and said, "That's just my nature."

Natsu looked at them and said, "So all of you are from the future?"

They answered, "Yes. Even the man that Walter killed in that place was from the future. We were all taken from the year X5000 and brought to this timeline where Magic is completely different from our timeline. It scared us a little. But then after we went our separate ways, The Organization appeared and kidnapped us and enslaved us. The ones that don't do the leaders bidding, well, ends up having to fight one another."

Jade said, "That is correct. And we were all put inside cells. There are 200 Generals, 100 Commanders, 50 Lieutenants, 25 Leaders, and 1 Boss of The Organization. Generals are known as the weakest."

Walter heard that and said, "Very entertaining indeed."

Makarov said, "So you all are monsters from the future. So, how strong are you really, Walter?"

Jade answered, "Walter is stronger than a Dragon. So he's probably the strongest Human in existence in our timeline."

Natsu said, "Train me."

Walter said, "Hell no. Do you think that I trained with someone to get where I am today?"

Natsu answered, "Yes."

Walter said, "The answer to that is hell no. I trained by myself so when the Dragons attacked my home, I'd be able to deal with them myself. And I succeeded in becoming the Dragon King of my timeline."

Everyone said, "I wouldn't underestimate him. Plus, we cannot underestimate The Organization. They are strong. No matter how you put it, they are strong."

Jade said, "The Dragneel Family took over the throne after someone wiped out every member of the Fiore Family for no reason whatsoever. The Dragneel Family were known as the strongest members of all Fiore. But we also had family all over the universe. Dragontopia, Ecliopia, Neptunia, Neptonian, Centolia, etc."

Walter said, "The Godragon's ruled over Dragontopia. So the Dragneels worked directly under us. Helping us rule over the people with good intentions. Not evil ones."

A member of a Dark Guild said, "Agreed. Not all of the Dragneel's were on Humanity's side. Not everyone was liked. Disrespect was quite often used to injure the Dragneel name. And failed to ruin their name."

Natsu asked, "Why would they do that?"

Walter answered, "Quite simple. Jade Dragneel is different from the rest of the Dragneel's in our era. She doesn't have Dragon Slayer Magic like the rest. She has something far different. She has the Eyes of the Dragon. Meaning that she can easily overpower you if you pissed her off."

Natsu said, "Really? Let me see your eyes."

Jade said, "I can not open them unless I battle someone."

Natsu heard that and Walter backed away and Jade said, "Walter, how about you and I go one-on-one just to show Natsu how strong I am."

Walter heard that and said, "Seriously?"

Jade opened her eyes and answered, "Yes."

Everyone screeched and said, "She's getting serious."

Walter heard a crack around them and said, "Close them. I think that they sense our location now."

Jade said, "Seriously?"

Walter pointed at the top of Fairy Tail and a man appeared saying, "You people really did think that we were stupid."

Makarov asked, "Who are you?"

Jade answered, "Larcus Firebird, a very dangerous man. Even though he's a General, he's on par with a Lieutenant."

Larcus said, "You need to come back to The Organization now."

They looked at Walter and asked, "What do we do, Dragon King? You are the most dominant being here."

Walter sighed and looked at Jade and Jade smiled saying, "It is up to you. I'm not a Princess anymore."

Walter said, "Shit."

Larcus looked at them and Makarov said, "They aren't your property."

Larcus heard that and tilted his head toward Makarov and asked, "Do you dare defy The Organization, Human?"

Everyone heard that and Walter said, "You aren't a Human?"

Larcus answered, "Nope. I'm an actual Firebird."

He started to Shape-Shift into a Firebird and flew toward Makarov and Jade disappeared and appeared in front of them and punched Larcus in the face saying, "The old man is off limits."

Larcus saw her eyes and said, "It can't be..."

Natsu heard that and Larcus said, "She's finally woken her power."

Jade said, "Oh, my power has always been awake. I just don't like showing them because of my family bullying me. The only people that cared about me was my mom, and the Godragon's. Everyone else despised me. And now, you angered me."

Walter said, "Hey, you can have him all to yourself. I'm not getting involved with that shit."

Natsu asked, "Why?"

No one responded to his question.


End file.
